jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jak
Powers WTF? Did you see any eco used in TLF except dark? Undead Auron24 16:45, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Technically he can use Eco to upgrade powers like rocket jump and construct power. Thats what I got out of it, anyway. --Light Daxter 17:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) The Light Jak, Dark Jak, Jak and Young Jak pages should be combined seeing as they are all about one person not four different people.Will94 10:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, no. They're different enough. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 14:18, May 26, 2010 (UTC) So should we then make a page for Jak in Blue Eco mode and Red Eco mode. It is the same character. The Kid-Jak (Light Jak and Dark Jak)-Mar. These articles should be combined. Naughty Dog has confirmed that "The Kid" is Jak, and that Mar is Jak, and it isn't hard to see that Light Jak and Dark Jak is Jak.Will94 08:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I know these are some of the articles that should be conbined. But users and Admins won't listen. Neffy545 17:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Just because they are the same, doesn't mean they have a lot of differences. A combined article would simply be too big, The Kid and Jak are the same, yes, but they are treated as different persons as they live in different timeframes and such. Dark and Light Jak are the same, but they're more considered Eco powers of some sort (not like Red/Blue/Yellow/Green, as Jak doesn't exactly channel Dark/Light). And concerning you, Neffy, while it is indeed a democratic community and everyone is free to suggest and discuss, majority usually overrules unless a compromise can be reached. In this case, the current method works perfect and it's fine. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 18:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Picture I think we need a new Jak Picture for the profile. The one with the four Jaks I can't really see well. I think we get that old image, place it somewhere else and a big picture of Jak X or Jak 3 put in there. Oops. Sword Slayer 20:47, February 11, 2010 (UTC) No, the current image is fine. Although I agree it should be bigger, I tried some different pixel sizes but none worked on my screen (for some reason the image wont show, dunno what the problem is). I still enlarged it to 450px instead of 300px anyway. Also, I saw the same gibberish if random characters when I started editing but it was gone when I refreshed it. Light Daxter - User - Talk 20:59, February 11, 2010 (UTC) While we're talking about that image, can anyone edit it to include Jak from TLF? Bttb333 21:58, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone have a good image about Jak from TLF? Light Daxter - User - Talk 22:05, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I will try to get one using RemoteJoy but not making any promises. Bttb333 22:33, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I will try as well. However I will be using Paint, and I might use box art instead. Sword Slayer 00:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) BRAND NEW PROFIKLE PICUTRE! FULLISIK NEW IMAGE!!!!! By Sword Slayer 02:50, February 13, 2010 (UTC) The image is a horrible quality though... The current image stays, it is fine. Light Daxter - User - Talk 09:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I think our current image is just fine. I think we should really update it to include TLF, whats the source for the current image?. Bttb333 20:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) No one knows, really. Light Daxter - User - Talk 21:01, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Lol, i'll try to make one with higher resolution. I got the images from my ps2 and google images XD Here's a higher resolution and has names up that are readable. The current image is still way better, we just need a good image of Jak from TLF -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 21:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) And to expend the TLF section, to point out his continuing hatred of drak eco treatments. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 21:37, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Lol, it is okay, just that my 3rd custom image ever you call it horrible. XD SWRD SLAYER 20:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I think the picture should be changed to a singular pic of Jak. The current one can be moved to Appearance of something.Will94 10:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) If you can find a good TLF pic, be my guest. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 14:18, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Great. The search begins... But if there is no TLF pic, then we should make it a pic of Jak from the most recent game. Then the debate arises as to if we stick to the "mainstream" series or get one from Jak X. Your thoughts?Will94 08:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Our current picture also covers Jak X and Jak 3, so it's gonna stay. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 14:20, May 31, 2010 (UTC) There. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 20:46, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Ratchet: Gladiator It says on the Trivia section of the Article that Jak is an unlockable skin on Ratchet: Gladiator. I don't remember seeing him on the skins list, so I hopped on my PS2, played Ratchet: Gladiator, and in the skins section, Jak was nowhere to be found. Could we remove this trivia as it is untrue?--Jak+Daxter Freak 09:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) It is true, but you need two players to get Jak and only Player 2 canTechnobliterator Techno's Talk 17:54, May 26, 2010 (UTC) he costs i think 45 dreadpoints, and player 1 can play as him but only one can at a time, and the Jak is the TPL style. --'Swordslayer - Talkspace 22:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Markazian I found on the ratchet and clank wiki, that he is in fact more related to a Markazian, than a human. he is not a Markazian because they have tails. so he is of a different genus, making him almost entirely Markazian other than the fact that he has no tail Highly unlikely. R&C and J&D are made by two different companies. While Jak does resemble it, we just don't have enough evidence. --Tannerv95 01:18, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ok. sorry, I forgot they were made by 2 different companies. It's alright. Don't forget to add your signature by the way. --Tannerv95 03:00, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Picture Just noticed, on the picture labelled "Evolution wallpaper" it is clear that Daxter has been photoshopped on to the picture. This article is about Jak, and the picture even more so. Is it possible for anyone to edit that? --MatoroFreeze 18:05, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Removing it with PhotoShop takes too much time. The image is pretty decent otherwise, but if you insist; the previous image on the page was fine too, but I have no idea what the filename was. If you can find it I can restore the file (assuming it got deleted) and you could add it to the article? --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 18:14, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Apparently the old pic(the one without young jak) is still ther under jak_comparison.png i think. Altough I'm too dumb to work out how to get it on ther page. --MatoroFreeze 18:26, December 25, 2010 (UTC) You're right. If you replace the image I'll delete the current one. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 19:11, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Eco Status Whats Jak considered to be? Hes apperantly not a sage so what does that make him? An eco warrior maybe? SuperMario2 18:08, January 18, 2011 (UTC) It just makes him special. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter''']] - Talk 18:27, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Gunstaff I think Jak got the Gunstaff from Damas. My theory is that Jak went back to where Damas died and took his gun to honor his death. So he uses it as a tribute to Damas. Thats probably why Jak dosent use the Morph Gun in TLF. SuperMario2 18:03, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Which would be totally believable (and preferred, in my case) if Keira hadn't ruined it by being all "HERE, TAKE THIS FIGHTING STAFF I MADE! YOU CAN EVEN ATTACH GUN MODS 8D" in the game. Damn it, Keira, you ruin everything :( Amaronith 23:26, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, new theory! Maybe Keira took it from Damas and modified it so it could take the mods Jak finds then gave it to Jak after she improved it. SuperMario2 00:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I think High Impact just ruined something that could've been heartfelt and amazing, because I honestly don't believe Jak would've allowed Keira to mess with his father's staff, not with the way he died. ((Also, I always imagined it was already a gunstaff...)) Maybe Keira duplicated Damas' gunstaff so Jak could take it with him without worry that something could happen to it! That's a good theory, right...? Amaronith 03:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC) To hell with speculations, the staff doesn't have anything to do with Damas. Keira clearly states that she made it, and such a plot turn would be pointlees in the first place after such a statement. We better speak about the Precursor-Dark Maker War, the major fact in J&D Universe. Undead Auron24 12:40, January 20, 2011 (UTC) jak could be a dark eco sages or light eco sage.Darkmakerjak 00:37, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Jak Time Travel Plot Point............ Jak was not sent back in time to defeat Kor, anybody could have done that. Besides, when in the past, Jak opened up the portal that caused the Metalheads/Kor to invade the world. He caused the problem in the first place. Therefore, there was another reason for Jak being sent back in the past-it had something to do with his destiny/time travel continuity, I think that that should be added there. In the Jak Wiki Forums, LightDaxter explained that. I think he should edit out that Jak was sent back to defeat Kor... Wrong. As last recall in Jak II it was stated by Torn that the MetalHeads broke through the old city walls and the Shadow somehow stopped the attack. If anyone could have beaten Kor if would have been done before Jak went into the rift gate. The Precursor also couldnt stop the Metalheads from the Precursor Era so no, anyone can not beat Kor. Also in order to get access to Kor they would have had to bring the Precursor Stone to mars gun to blow open the nest. So maybe Jak was needed for the Precursor Stone part but also o defeat Kor as well. Anyways why bring this up. It will only lead to disappointment and arguments.--LightEcoSage 06:04, November 21, 2012 (UTC) To edit the page and change inaccurate, false, information about Jak's character and the reason (s) why he time traveled.....